kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Military Officers
There are common generals (any military officer above the rank of 5000-man commander) but a Great general is the cream of the crop. They are usually ranked generals with vast experience in warfare and have won so many battles that he/she has made a name for himself/herself, a legend, respected among allies and feared among enemies. =List of Military Officers= Qin Six Great Generals of Qin **Ou Ki † **Ou Kotsu † **Haku Ki † **Kyou † **Ko Shou † **Shi Ba Saku † Great Generals *Duke Hyou† *Mou Gou† *Chou Tou† *Mou Bu *Tou *Yo Tan Wa Generals *Ou Sen *A Kou *Kan Ki *Do Mon *Heki *Ba Jin *Roku O Mi *Ryuu Koku *Shou Kaku *Den Ri Mi *Kan Ou *Ki Riku † *Koku Gou † *Ra Gen † *Ei Bi † *En Ka † *Ryuu † *Ma Kou † Commanders Ouki's/Tou's Vassals: *Rin Bou † *Dou Kin † *Setsu Kou 5000 Man Commanders: *Shin *Mou Ten *Ou Hon *Ma Ron *Koku Ou 4000 Man Commanders: *Rai Do 3000 Man Commanders: *Kyou Kai 1000 Man Commanders: *Gaku Rai *Hoku Shu *Kaku Un *Ran Dou *Kan Jou *Na Ki *Ogiko *Den Yuu *A Ka Kin *Baku Koshin † *Kaku Bi † *Kaku'un † *Jou Han † Zhao Zhao’s Three Great Heavens **Ri Boku **Hou Ken **Ren Pa (Exiled to Wei) **Rin Shou Jo † **Chou Sha † Great Generals *Gaku Jou Generals *Ba Nan Ji *Shun Sui Ju *Kou Son Ryuu *Ki Sui *Gaku Ei *Kin Mou *Mai Kou *Ba Tei *Kai Gou *Ri Haku *Gou Ki *Chou Haku *Chou Ga Ryuu *Gyou’un *Kei Sha† *Man Goku † *Fuu Ki † *Shou Mou † *Chou Katsu † *Shin Sei Jou † *Chou Sou † *Ryuu Tou † *Four Heavenly Kings (Exiled to Wei): **Kai Shi Bou **Kyou En **Rin Ko † **Gen Bou † Commanders 3000 Man Commanders *Fu Tei 1000-man Commanders *Gou Ran † Other/Unknown Rank *Kaine *Shuu † *Sei Ko *Gi Ka † *Sou † *Tou Gan † Wei Seven Fire Dragons of Wei **Gai Mou **Go Kei † **Rei Ou † **Shi Haku † **Tai Roji † **Shou Sen † **Ba Tou † Great Generals *Go Hou Mei *Ren Pa (Exiled to Chu) *Haku Ki Sai † Generals *Fuu Haku *Ran Bi Haku *Kan Ei *Kyuu Gen † *Four Heavenly Kings (Exiled to Chu): **Kai Shi Bou **Kyou En **Rin Ko † **Gen Bou † Commanders *Dou Sei† Other/Unknown Rank *Shu Hi *Kou Rigen † *Shu Ki † *Ma Ki † *Hyou Ki *Gou Tan † *Gi Ryou † *Duke Haku † Han Generals *Sei Kai † *Chou In Commanders 2000 Man Commanders *Ba Kan † Unknown Rank *Na Kon † Yan Great Generals *Ordo *Gaku Ki † *Geki Shin † Commanders *Otaji *Yuki Qi Generals *Kan Shu *Gan Mo *Den Kaku Chu Great Generals *Kou En *Ka Rin *Ren Pa *Kan Mei † Generals *Bei Man *Gou Ma Sho *Kai Shi Bou *Kyou En *Rin Bu Kun † Commanders 1000 Man Commanders *Haku Rei *Kou Yoku *Goku † Unknown Rank *Ro Kin † *Bam Yu *Ka En Ai Generals * Han O Ki * Wa Tegi † Commanders * Ha Mui * Bu Tai * Han Roki † Category:Military